


Summers the best time for break ups, best friends and stalking

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Humor, Beta Balthazar, Cheerleader Dean, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer brings out the best and worse in people, sometimes it makes you realize how much you appreciate your hot, perfect, cheerleader, omega boyfriend. Other times, it makes your tall, built ( and did I mention perfect?) omega Boyfriend break up with you. Castiel is handling this news well by doing what any sane and normal person would do. Round up your best friend and stalk your boyfriend, obviously, I mean...what else is there to do? Accept it? Ha.</p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the FIRST FOUR, or you will be so terribly lost.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summers the best time for break ups, best friends and stalking

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

“...So...Why are we here?” Balthazar spoke, as Castiel sat in a tree watching Dean through his binoculars. Dean was laughing and talking to some of the other cheerleaders as they practiced their routines. Though the only difference was they weren’t in school. Dean was currently away at Cheer camp, which was three months over the summer. Normally, Dean opted out of it to spend the summer with Castiel but...Something...changed the last day of junior year.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Last Day of school**

Castiel waited outside the school for Dean, sitting on the steps of the school, mostly everyone was gone. Only a few random people seemed to leave every half an hour, he was starting to wonder why Dean was taking so long. He glanced at his watch, it was almost five. Where was Dean? 

Castiel’s eyes lifted to see who was coming out of the door, he smiled standing up. Castiel pushed up his glasses, but his smile faded when it wasn’t returned with Dean’s smile. Dean...looked at him so coldly. Castiel’s eyes searching Dean’s...had...Dean been crying? 

“Castiel...I didn’t know you were still here.” Dean spoke looking down.

“You...You were going to take me home...remember? We...were going to have a sleepover.” Castiel mentioned blushing. They always had a last day of school sleepover and a last day of summer sleepover. It was their tradition. 

“...” Dean said nothing for a long time. “I’m sorry, I forgot I was...suppose to take you home.” 

“I-It’s okay.” Castiel whispered, afraid to say anything but Dean returned the silence.

“...Can you please ask for a ride from someone else?” Dean spoke, Castiel blinked taken back. “I...don’t really wish to see you...no offense.” 

“...What?” Castiel choked out, but Dean didn’t meet his eyes. “W-What do you mean you don’t want to see me?”

“...I have been thinking.” Dean spoke before he met his eyes with no remorse with his words. “I think we should take a break over the summer...We’ve been together too long and...we should start seeing other people...to see if we...still want to be together when school starts.” Dean said coldly, as Castiel tensed. Staring at Dean with disbelief before Castiel busted up with laughter.

“Sure. Okay.” Castiel mocked but Dean didn’t laugh or react. “SURE!” Castiel chuckled believing it was a joke. “Let’s go home.”

“I believe I saw Balthazar not that long ago, I’m sure he won’t mind giving you a ride.” Dean stated coldly glancing back towards the building. Castiel sighed not taking this so seriously, he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, if you want to play hard to get. I’ll ask Balthazar.” Castiel shook his head walking past him, patting Dean’s back. “I’ll just keep my window unlocked.” Castiel hummed knowing Dean would come over, but he was expecting Dean to stop him. Dean didn’t. 

When Castiel went to confront Dean for never coming over, he found out Dean had left for cheer camp that morning…Dean...was serious? Castiel did what a normal person would do when their boyfriend suddenly calls it quits. Call your best friend and follow him.  
____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**-Now-**

 

“...So...Why are we here?” Balthazar spoke, as Castiel sat in a tree watching Dean through his binoculars.

“We are here to keep an eye on Dean, on our ‘break’ and make sure when we start senior year, Dean will realize I’m the only one he can ever want and comes back to me.” Castiel hummed, as Balthazar was quiet for a moment.

“Correction: Why am I here?” Balthazar sighed annoyed. “At FOOTBALL camp no less.” Balthazar sighed, rubbing his temple as men playing football tackled each other somewhere behind him. 

“Because football camp and cheer camp are sister camps, they interact and are like super close to cheer camp. Why do yo-” Castiel pulled the binoculars away. “Oh. I forgot. You are avoiding your ex.” Balthazar went deep red, looking away as he crossed his arms. “Why were you doing that again?” 

“Because...we aren’t meant to be.” Balthazar sighed a half lie. “Why prolong the inevitable?” 

“Really? I thought you guys were really cute…” Castiel eyed him, as Balthazar looked away. “...and you still obviously like him.”

“What of it?” Balthazar scoffed. 

“This is the therapy tree, Balthazar.” Castiel patted the tree. “Let it out. Nothing is stupid in the therapy tree.” 

“...” Balthazar gave him an annoyed look. “You’re stalking your ex in a tree. That’s pretty stupid to me.”

“Whoa. Hey. He’s not my ex and it’s not stupid. We are in the tree. so it can’t be stupid.” Castiel stated petting the tree.

“You’re more in denial then Dean was ever dating you.” Balthazar scoffed. 

“Dean wasn’t stupid. He was just...Naive.” Castiel spoke. “It was cute.” 

“You didn’t think that at the time.” Balthazar crossed his arms. “I’m sorry, what month did you think you and Dean have been dating? A month?”

“Month and two weeks.” Castiel mumbled. 

“He believes it’s?” Balthazar asked.

“Seven years…?” Castiel sighed. 

“Yep. Thanks for the relationship advice.” Balthazar scoffed. “Get your shit together before telling me how to deal with my own.” Castiel glared irritated, before something below caught his attention. He smirked and shoved Balthazar out of the tree. Balthazar yelped as he fell, till he crashed into someone below him. “O-Ouch.” Balthazar rubbed his back.

“Balthazar?” Benny’s voice made Balthazar tense, he turned around to see he was laying on Benny. Balthazar froze in place, as he let out a nervous laugh.

“Benny!” Balthazar glared up at the tree as Castiel smiled to himself. Mouthing ‘You’ll thank me later’, Balthazar smiled to Benny as Benny eyes slid over him. 

“I...thought I saw your name on the roster.” Benny spoke, before moving his gaze towards Castiel in the trees. “...and Castiel’s.” 

“Hi Benny.” Castiel waved. 

“What are you doing?” Benny asked as Balthazar got up before helping Benny up.

“He’s stalking his ex.” Balthazar spoke, as Benny raised an eyebrow. 

“Not ex!” Castiel called down. “We’re on a break!” 

“What happened?” Benny winced at the words. “They were fine three days ago. Dean was even bringing you homemade lunches with hearts on them.” 

“We have no idea.” Balthazar put his hands on his hips. “And Castiel just won’t go over there and just ask him.” 

“I didn’t DO anything!” Castiel snapped from the tree. “Dean’s just having a mid-high school crisis.” 

“...Denial?” Benny asked as Balthazar eyed castiel nodding. 

“I am not!” Castiel frowned. 

“People don’t just go on breaks for no reason! You did something!” Balthazar snapped up at him. 

“Nooooooo.” Castiel whined as Balthazar rolled his eyes. 

“The sooner you remember, the sooner I can go home.” Balthazar called. “I HATE camping.” 

“We aren’t going home till Dean is mine again.” Castiel pouted cutely, as he went back to watching Dean. Balthazar flipped him off as Benny laughed innocently, balthazar blushed. 

“You haven’t changed. Always a punk.” Benny smiled softly.

“W-Well...you aren’t anything like you use to be.” Balthazar blushed, Benny gave a half smile.

“I think you like me better like this.” Benny stated, as Balthazar looked down blushing to himself.

“...yeah.” Balthazar cleared his throat. “What of it if I do?” Benny smiled to himself.

“Ew. Just kiss already.” Castiel made a face as both men went red. 

“...What? Was Dean just kissing that girl?” Balthazar pointed away gaining Castiel’s attention away from him, before he jumped up grabbing Castiel’s ankles yanking him hard from the tree. Castiel yelped, landing in some bushes, when he finally recovered he pouted looking at him. 

“Bastard.” Castiel pouted with his glasses askew on his face, Balthazar pinched Castiel’s cheeks as Castiel whimpered. 

“Don’t make such a ugly face, alpha.” Balthazar teased at his cuteness. 

“Balthyyyy.” Castiel whimpered, as Benny glanced between the two, his eyes stared coldly at Castiel, but before Castiel could comment on the dirty look. Balthazar had dragged him away. 

“If you make me suffer, I’ll do the same.” Balthazar laughed cruelly.

“H-Hellpppppp.” Castiel whimpered plopping on the ground trying not to be dragged away, but Balthazar tossed him over his shoulder taking him away.  
____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Hike Hike!” Someone called as a football was passed a football, as Castiel shook wearing football gear. Watching Men and women taller than him, plow straight into each other to catch some stupid ball. Why couldn’t it be the knitting camp or the long and easy nap camp next door to the cheerleaders? 

Balthazar stood next to him just as uninterested as he watched people running around trying to score, both of them wearing the football gear. When someone threw the football to them in waiting near the goal. Balthazar caught it on reflex, Castiel yelping at it being so close. Balthazar looked over the ball not really sure what to do with it. When a alpha came charging at him. Balthazar glanced up but the alpha was already knocked hard to the ground as Benny growled at the man. Balthazar eyed benny, as Benny protectively stood next to Balthazar as the men continued down the field at them. 

“What do I do with this?” Balthazar hummed at the alpha’s protective stance. Castiel knew a Alpha protecting his mate more than anything and the way Benny was on edge...it was obvious that Benny saw Balthazar as his mate. 

“You either walk three steps behind you and score, or you pass it to someone.” Benny panted, as Balthazar glanced behind him before just tossing it to castiel lightly. 

“Here you go.” Balthazar shrugged as Castiel yelped fumbling with it, till he held it. 

“Balthazar!” Castiel whimpered, as he noticed all the men charging at him. Benny did not seem that interested in protecting Castiel, and just lightly stepped back and out of the way of the men. Balthazar however watched Castiel freeze, and shoved him back past the line scoring the goal. Castiel however still managed to be tackled as the score rang over head, Benny snickered to himself as Balthazar cringed. 

“That one hurt.” Benny stated.

“Cheerleaders!” Someone called a bit a ways, as the men climbed off of him, to scramble to get a look at the cheerleaders who ran around the lake that separated them. Balthazar waited for the last man to get off castiel before he eyed him. Castiel grunted in pain, as Balthazar leaned down taking off the helmet. 

“You still alive?” Balthazar asked, as Castiel grunted up at him in pain. He was surprised when someone jogged over stopping next to him, panting heavily and covered in sweat.

“Sup dewbs.” Dean spoke as he took a swig of his water bottle, Castiel froze on the spot when Dean eyed Balthazar and Castiel without interest before smiling at Benny. “Hey Benny.”

“Hey Dean.” Benny smiled as Dean eyed him flirtingly, his attention mostly focused on benny. Castiel never wanted to sink into the floor and become one with it ever...today was the day that changed.

“Dean, how did you know we were here?” Balthazar asked confused, as Dean pulled out his phone. 

“Benny texted me.” Dean stated, as he eyed Castiel. “Saw that tackle from our run. Glad to see your still breathing.” Dean spoke, but it...was cold. Castiel seemed rather taken back how...much Dean talked like...he didn’t really care.

“Really Benny, you ratted him out?” Balthazar scoffed. 

“It came up.” Benny shrugged.

“You have his number?” Castiel spoke still panting from the pain. He...didn’t know that, he didn’t know Dean had his number, or that they texted enough for that to just come up. 

“Yeah.” Dean stated, but didn’t go into detail. 

“Great, now that we are all together, tell Castiel why he fucked up so we can all go home.” Balthazar hummed but Dean and Castiel’s eyes locked, Dean said nothing for a bit. Castiel could tell Dean was debating. 

“I heard you.” Dean stated simply, Castiel seemed taken back. “When...you were walking to school with Balthazar. I heard you.” Castiel paused as he tried to take it in, trying to think what he could have said.

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\- Last day of school-**

Castiel walked laughing about something balthazar had said, as he didn’t notice the car at the light beside them. The window down, as Dean smoked before he got to school. 

“Damn, Benny called me.” Balthazar sighed. 

“Again? Can’t he take a hint?” Castiel chuckled. “You should just tell him you don’t want to be with him.” 

“Funny enough coming from the guy who dated a guy for seven years because he couldn’t tell him you didn’t want to be with him.” Balthazar scoffed. 

“I-I don’t like conflict! How was I supposed to say ‘you’re delusional and I only ever seen you as a friend’.” Castiel whined an excuse. “Besides we are together now.”

“Yeah. Now. Mr. Month-and-two-weeks-together-now.” Balthazar scoffed. “What are you going to fudge a anniversary gift in a year and just not put the number of years. ‘Happy mumble anniversary!’”

“Shove off.” Castiel laughed. “Why don’t we talk about the fact you never brought up your ex in our years of friendship.” 

“Because we unlike you, really dated since middle school, and broke up before freshman year.” Balthazar stated. “End of story.” Balthazar’s phone rang again as Castiel eyed him.

“Yeah. End of story.” Castiel scoffed walking across the street, missing the hurt look on Dean’s face, as he felt tears fill his eyes, as he lit another cigarette before driving away.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-Now-**

 

Castiel stood shell shocked as he looked at Dean’s cold expression, eyeing him cruelly. Castiel...never wanted Dean to know about that...How...stupid dean must feel. How...hurt… This was all castiel’s fault. 

“Ah...so now he remembers…” Dean scoffed in disbelief, even balthazar had nothing to say. He looked away, having no lifeline to throw to castiel who at this point felt like he was being sucked into quicksand. 

Did he apologize? 

Did he cry and grovel? 

The damage had been done. Dean’s eyes read it all. 

Was...their relationship unsavable? 

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned his smile to benny. The smile he had grown to love so fucking much. Here Dean was giving it away to benny. 

“So are we still on for tonight?” Dean beamed as Benny nodded. If castiel’s face didn’t read the pained expression, Balthazar’s surely did.

“W-What do you mean?!” Balthazar scoffed, more angry than anything.

“We decided we are done with you both and your drama.” Dean crossed his arms, eyeing them both coldly. “We decided that, we’d start the dating process...together.”

“What the fuck, Benny?” Balthazar put a hand on his hip.

“You’ve told me multiple times we aren’t together.” Benny spoke looking staring into his eyes. “I just decided I’m not going to keep waiting for you to love me back…” Balthazar seemed taken back by it. “I’m...not going to keep fighting for a one sided relationship.” 

“...You have nothing BUT time.” Balthazar choked out but Benny stopped listening, as he turned to Dean. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Benny took Dean’s hands sliding his thumbs over Dean’s knuckles. Castiel’s eyes slid over their connected fingers. How small his always looked in Dean’s…

“Yeah.” Dean smiled, as Benny leaned in pressing a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek, blush on his face as he looked away. Castiel...never saw that face...Castiel never did anything to earn that face. He never held Dean’s hand by choice, or leaned in and just pressed a kiss to his cheek. He never went out of his way to show Dean...he liked him…Dean’s face seemed conflicted, this..was new...Dean had to get use to it being someone taller than him holding him. 

Did...he even ever deserve Dean in the first place?

“I’ll walk you back to your side.” Benny offered, as Dean eyed him at how kind benny was...how gentlemen like. 

“I’d...love that...actually.” Dean spoke, as Benny started to walk with him, holding Dean’s hand. Castiel watched them, tears in his eyes, he quickly rubbed them away. He never was public with Dean, he never...Held Dean’s hand, or kissed him on the cheek. Castiel...wasn’t normal. Dean deserved normal. 

“That bitch.” Balthazar breathed pissed. “No offense, but if Dean was branching out to date someone. I wouldn’t have cared as much...but barking up my fucking tree? Oh. That bitch is going down.”

“...We should just let them.” Castiel shoved his hands in his pocket. 

Why couldn’t he ever just be selfish?

“They are both really nice and kind people.” Castiel sighed. “They...would be good for each other…”

“Castiel. I’m going to let you in on some sound advice.” Balthazar turned. “The world doesn’t work that way. Sure, dean and benny, maybe over my dead body, could work out. But one would die of like cancer or something and they would suffer. That is reality. Good and good can’t be together. The world needs a balance. They are too precious for this world. They are for the best analogy, beautiful cinnamon rolls. We on the other hand. Are terrible fucking people. The absolute worse. We are the types that should lead a life of alcoholism, drinking our sorrows till we die.”

“I’m sorry....Is this suppose to be motivation?” Castiel gave him a confused look.

“What I’m saying, Cas, is that we are terrible fucking people. We met and fell for two fucking perfect people. We balance. We can’t fuck this balance, Cas.” Balthazar stated. “Or the universe would implode.” 

“...I really don’t think it would be that drastic.” Castiel spoke.

“Obviously you never seen ‘the butterfly effect.’ “ Balthazar scoffed. 

“...are you really running your life on a completely vague concept in a Ashton Kutcher movie?” Castiel questioned as Balthazar turned away ignoring him. 

“I’m getting back my man.” Balthazar stated putting his hand on his hip. “And I’m getting you back your man because you completely spineless and I need that dumb cheerleader off the table if I’m going to accomplish my goal.” 

“...h-heyyyyy.” Castiel laughed nervously. “D-Don’t be mean.”  


“To get our men back, we must act. Our first step being...Completely destroying their happiness.” Balthazar gripped his fist tightly, ready for murder. “...and their first date!” 

“D-Do we really need to destroy their happiness?” Castiel choked.

“-and their self esteems, let’s face it...we aren’t exactly a catch. They need to sink pretty low to want us.” Balthazar chuckled.

“H-Hey.” Castiel stuttered offended as Balthazar wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Ready to get your man back?” Balthazar hummed, as Castiel nodded instantly. He couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t. He’d get Dean back...somehow...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
